


A Tall Glass of Water

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa makes a brief appearance at the beginning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: "Shouyou," Oikawa looks through the phone screen conspiratorially, and the orange-haired man in question has half the mind to hang up on him just for the sake of protecting his ears, "you are not immune to the inherent eroticism of trusting your life to someone who could easily kill you.""Oikawa, we're all professional athletes??? Committing murder would probably be easy in terms of physical strength needed?????""Yes, but I'm, like, ninety percent sure your boyfriend is a vampire, and I need you to know this."Shouyou rolls his eyes, replying, "Oikawa, vampires aren't real."He grins.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 258





	A Tall Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for months! welcome to my first actual smut fic. this is extremely self-indulgent. happy reading!

“Kageyamaaaaaaaaa!!”

Shouyou is upside down on his couch and peering at Tobio, who is standing (attractively, Shouyou adds) at the stove, cooking dinner for the both of them.

“Oi, dumbass,” Tobio says lovingly, “don’t just sit there all night looking stupid, come and help me cook dinner.”

“Ahh, fiiiine,” Shouyou begins to right himself on the couch when his phone—left on the table because Shouyou gets dizzy looking at screens while upside down—vibrates.

“Wait, Kageyama, the Grand King is calling.”

“Answer it, I’ll keep cooking.” 

Shouyou picks up.

“Shouyouuuuu!!!!! How are you?” Oikawa’s face fills the tiny screen, expression vibrant. He’s a little sweaty, and it’s evident from the bright blue jersey that peeks through a corner of Shouyou’s screen that he’s at practice.

Shouyou grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling at how wide he smiles. “I’m great! Kageyama is over at my place before our teams start practices again.”

Oikawa perks up at that, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, before asking, “Is he there right now?”

Shouyou can tell something is going on, so he decides to fib a little, just to see what Oikawa might say.

“No,” he says, like a liar.

Oikawa looks around, telling Shouyou to wait for a moment, and he’s moving to a separate room, footsteps echoing against the empty hallway he passes through. He’s alone.

Shouyou spies a broom behind Oikawa and has to ask. “Are you in a storage closet???”

“Yes I am, but listen, this is important,” the other replies, looking a little like a conspiracy theorist as he says his next sentence, “I think I just figured something out about your boyfriend.”

“Don’t just call him my boyfriend, Oikawa,” Shouyou giggles, “You literally went to school with him.”

“That was middle school!”

“Still!!!” Shouyou wheezes, “‘My boyfriend’ is currently in the process of being scouted for Japan’s national team. Give him more credit than that. Oh, but don’t tell anyone I said anything about the national team thing though. That’s a secret until the team manager says so.”

Oikawa looks scandalized, but can’t contain his laughter as he replies, “Shouyou, you traitor, telling on your own team.”

“I never said anything about me being on the national team too!”

“Yeah, but you are, aren’t you.” Oikawa isn’t asking.

“You got me,” Shouyou beams. “I am.”

“Watch Argentina crush you at the Olympics, Sho-chan!”

“Right back at you, Oikawa!”

“But anyway!!!” Oikawa begins, grin still a little competitive, “I was thinking and reading up on some things, and I think you need to be careful around Tobio-chan.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“I think he’s a vampire.”

Shouyou bursts into raucous laughter, his hooting and hollering ultimately drowning out Oikawa’s indignant yells from his phone’s speaker.

“Hey! I’m dead serious!”

“AHAHAHA _DEAD_ SERIOUS—“

“Shouyouuuuuu!!!!!” Oikawa whines. “I’m, like, actually serious.”

Shouyou has to take a second to calm down, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes before he can look at Oikawa seriously.

“Okay, why do you think vampires are even real?”

Oikawa opens his mouth and spins a tale of accessing a part of the deep web that was oddly casual about the supernatural. He tells Shouyou about a massive network of people, of websites meant to set up hungry vampires with willing donors. Shouyou’s eyes widen at all the supposed secrets Oikawa spills about the vampire race, at how most of them are completely fine in the sun, and how they have been able to coexist in secret with humans since they first began to create civilizations. They can even eat human food, although they don’t have much of an appetite for it compared to blood. Shouyou is pretty sure Oikawa has been sitting inside of that storage closet for twenty minutes, just talking about vampires. At the end of his spiel, Shouyou is floored at how much Oikawa knows.

“And there’s even a dating site!! Can you believe this?!” Oikawa exclaims.

“A dating site,” Shouyou wheezes. “I actually _can_ believe, since vampires being attractive is apparently a thing worldwide. There’s a movie in theatres about it right now, I think.”

“Shouyo,” Oikawa looks through the phone screen conspiratorially, and the orange-haired man has half a mind to hang up on him, just for the sake of protecting his ears, “you are not immune to the inherent eroticism of trusting your life to someone who could easily kill you.”

“Oikawa, we're all professional athletes??? Committing murder would probably be easy in terms of physical strength needed?????”

“ _Yes,_ but I’m, like, ninety percent sure your boyfriend is a vampire, and I need you to know this.”

Shouyou rolls his eyes, “Oikawa, vampires aren’t real,” he replies, grinning. 

“Why do you think Kageyama is a vampire, anyway?”

“Okay, listen to me-“

Oikawa lays out several things:

Animals are afraid of him. They can sense when something is amiss, and are usually wary of vampires. Other vampires (on Oikawa’s ‘trusty’ deep web conspiracy page) have complained about this issue too, although it doesn’t seem to be universal.

Tobio’s almost inhuman athletic abilities. How does someone calculate the exact millisecond at which their spiker will be best able to hit the ball, and then be able to follow through no matter where they are on the court? It’s insane. Enough said.

Tobio’s healing speed is suspiciously fast. And he’s never gotten sick. Shouyou actually has to think about that. Tobio hasn’t gotten a cold in front of Shouyou, at all, ever. Huh.

Tobio just seems like the vampire type, you know? And Shouyou has to agree just a little, as Tobio certainly seemed like a textbook vampire when they first met. Pale, milky skin, a demeanor ranging only from grumpy to gloomy, a smooth, baritone voice that threatens to melt whoever is listening— probably not that last one. Shouyou is just bisexual and weak.

At this point, in the corner of his vision, Shouyou spies Tobio signaling to cut the call, a smirk blooming on his face in a slow, sexy way that says, _bedroom, now._

* * *

Clothes litter the floor in a trail leading to Shouyou’s bedroom. For all his bravado on the court and the cool façade that garners a _lot_ of attention from fans of all genders, Tobio can’t maintain that kind of composure when it’s just the two of them. When Shouyou is in charge. Shouyou picks Tobio up and tosses him onto the bed like he’s a sack of flour, and that _really_ shouldn’t turn Tobio on as much as it does.

“You heard what the Grand King said, right, Tobio?” Tobio groans as Shouyou says this, as it coincides with the shorter man straddling him and palming his cock. It’s gentle, but an absolute presence; and Tobio wonders what his monster of a boyfriend is planning to do to him.

“Vampires can eat human food, although they crave blood more.” Shouyou grins devilishly, followed by slow, deliberate movement on Tobio’s clothed dick. Both of them still have their underwear on, and Tobio _knows_ it’s for foreplay reasons, but he wants it _off, off, off._ Shouyou is tracing his fingertips along the outline of his cock. He whines, a high, breathy, _broken_ noise, only for Shouyou to hear.

“Tobiooo, focus,” Tobio thinks the lilt in Shouyou’s voice should be illegal. Shouyou scoots forward, sitting directly on his boyfriend’s still clothed cock, and leans over to whisper in Tobio’s left ear. “After all, blood is a vampire’s main food source.”

Shouyou grinds down on Tobio’s cock, smirking. “You know, humans are sixty percent water. Which makes you a tall glass of water, get it?”

Tobio can’t take it anymore. Shouyou’s words are barely registering in his mind. “Shouyou, _please,_ ” he begs.

“Take them off.”

Tobio obeys.

“I’m thirsty,” Shouyou sits on his calves for the height boost, guiding Tobio to sit up in front of him before asking, eyes hooded. “May I have a drink?”

Shouyou is looking at him like he’s a piece of _meat,_ and at this moment Tobio would gladly let himself be eaten.

“ _Please._ ”

Shouyou smiles, open-mouthed, and his canines sharpen into fangs, bright brown eyes taking on a deep red hue.

Tobio sucks in a breath when Shouyou mouths at his neck, whimpering when his boyfriend’s fangs scrape against his skin just above what Shouyou has decided is the perfect vein.

_Vampire saliva is laced with a powerful aphrodisiac. It’s to stop the victim from attempting to escape and to entice the victim into coming back for more, as the feeding would then feel pleasurable beyond human capacity._ This bit of information flashes through Tobio’s mind in the split second between the moment Shouyou bites down and a wave of blistering heat _rips_ through his body, settling in his cock. Tobio lets out an embarrassing moan, voice breaking.

For the record, Shouyou is moaning too. He’s just quieter, less broken sounding, preoccupied with his meal. When he finally finishes, Tobio feels a little woozy. Shouyou rubs his human boyfriend’s back as he licks the wounds, encouraging them to close, because his saliva can _also_ do that. Tobio honestly thinks it’s unfair. Here he is, so horny he might implode, and Shouyou is calmly tending to his wounds, fully aware that his boyfriend is falling apart under him. Something about the power imbalance makes Tobio’s cock even harder.

“Tobio,” Shouyou begins gently, voice rough and slow and _jesus christ on a stick_ Tobio wants him, “do you want to be on top tonight or-“

“Want you,” Tobio’s face burns, still unused to saying the words despite their familiarity, their _sincerity_ , “inside me. Please. Please, Shouyou.”

Shouyou kisses him, smiling into the kiss, and placatingly runs his hands up and down Tobio’s chest.

“Of course.”

Shouyou removes his own underwear, hard cock heavy with arousal. He grinds his and Tobio’s cocks together, and both groan at the sensation.

“Fuck, Shou, please, more—“

It takes Shouyou _far_ longer than he likes to find the lube. He coats his fingers and motions to quickly prep his boyfriend but pauses.

He has an opportunity here. He _could_ go quickly, set a brutal pace, and make Tobio whine and cry in the way that only _rough and fast_ can. But- and this is a strong contender- Shouyou could slow down. Just a little, just slow enough to coax Tobio into _really_ begging for it. Shouyou knows that if he decides to slow down, Tobio will lose his mind if Shouyou does this for long enough.

Shouyou wants to hear it.

He has the opportunity.

He takes it.

Shouyou presses his middle finger into the center of Tobio's hole, pressure firm but not enough to penetrate. Shouyou can hear his lover gasp through clenched teeth from his place between Tobio's legs, and smirks. He opts to stay quiet as he continues, rubbing circles along the rim. Shouyou could call it a massage, but he's a professional athlete; he's had _actual_ massages before, and this is... something else. This is dirty; this is far more depraved. He shouldn't be proud of this. 

"Shouyou, please, please, please-"

He's proud of this.

The smile on his face is probably terrifying. He probably looks feral right now, in all honesty. Shouyou opts to plant kisses along Tobio's thighs as he fetches and prepares the lube, and finally, _finally_ slips his finger in. Shouyou goes straight for Tobio's prostate, and the choked moan he's rewarded with makes something predatory and primal inside him burn with satisfaction.

Oh, he's _so_ proud of this.

One finger becomes two, three, and Tobio is on the verge of actual tears as Shouyou manages to worm a _fourth_ finger in him. It doesn't hurt, but fingers can only do so much, and Tobio finds himself pleading for relief- for something, _anything_. His soul is already halfway out of his body. 

"Tobio, what do you want?"

Tobio babbles. 

"Use your words, Tobi."

"P-please fuck me. Please, _please_ , Shouyou. I need you _right now_ -"

"What do you need me to do?"

Tobio mewls. "Need you- _ah,_ \- need your cock p-pounding into me." Tobio grinds down on Shouyou's fingers. "Need it fast 'nd rough- _haah-_ please bite me again, Shou. Feels- feels so good, _too _good, I-"__

Shouyou shushes his poor, needy boyfriend, smoothing a warm palm over Tobio's hip. He grins, fangs reappearing as he speaks his next words: 

"I can do that for you." 

Shouyo's cock enters him, hot and wet and so goddamn _slow,_ and if Tobio weren't rooted to the spot by fangs at the other side of his neck, he'd riot. 

Tobio gives it four seconds- he can't do five, if he does five, he'll go insane- before opening his mouth and begging, voice breaking. "Shouyou, please, I'm okay, I'm- _fffuck-_ I'm fine, just please, _please_ -" 

Tobio decides to be a brat just this once and grinds his hips down, filling himself even further with Shouyou's brutally large cock. (Inwardly, Tobio is glad for the achingly long preparation, because good _lord._ ) Both men groan at this, and Shouyou removes his fangs from his neck, blinking at his lover in surprise. "Fucking _move, Shouyou."_

The shorter man beams at him, and there's no trace of blood in his smile. Shouyou is surprisingly a clean eater- drinker?- when it comes to blood. He levels a loving stare at him as he replies, "Just- _ngh, Tobio don't squeeze me like that I'm trying to ask for consent-_ just making sure, _rough_ rough?" 

__"Yes, please."_ _

__"Well, then. Thank you for the meal."_ _

__Shouyou closes the bite wounds, the last gentle thing he'll do to Tobio for a while._ _

__Then, he pulls his hips back and slams into Tobio. Each thrust forces air out of the taller man’s lungs. Shouyou thrusts into him again, and again, and again; Tobio lets out high, breathy _ah, ah, ah_ s each time._ _

__“Look at you, taking me so well,” Shouyou murmurs quietly, reverent. Tobio isn’t sure if he’s supposed to hear it. The words settle in the heat pooling at his cock anyway._ _

__“You look so pretty like this, Tobio.”_ _

__The pretty man in question genuinely thinks he might be dead at the end of the night. Not from the fucking, no, but from Shouyou running his mouth like that. A man is only so strong, and Tobio wonders who allowed Shouyou to be as good with words as he is. Tobio feels his boyfriend suck marks into his skin, and _what was he saying about being good with words?_ Tobio’s skin tingles where Shouyou’s lips touch him and he really thinks that the extent of Shouyou’s abilities in bed should be illegal. Maybe he’s just weak and gay, who knows?_ _

__Shouyou fucks Tobio _hard,_ just the way he wants, and he feels high, he feels gone. Tobio is completely at his boyfriend’s mercy and he is _loving every second of it._ Shouyou whispers the same thought—voice a low rumble that Tobio thinks should be banned internationally— into his ear and his cock throbs, weeping with precome. He might come untouched if Shouyou keeps this up._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, Shouyou—!”_ _

__“I hear you, honey.”_ _

__Oh, _speaking_ of honey, that’s what Tobio tastes as Shouyou fits his mouth over his. His fangs are half out, and they brush dully over Tobio’s tongue, sending sparks ricocheting through the heady fog of pleasure that surrounds his head. If it’s from the blood loss, Tobio could not give less of a shit._ _

__Shouyou smiles and breaks the kiss, simultaneously slowing his hips to something that is barely there, which Tobio is _not_ a fan of right now, and he cries out at the loss. Dammit, he was so close. But there is a reason the shorter man practically stops, and Tobio knows this means there are many more horrible things in store for him tonight. The excitement and playful fear send shivers through his body._ _

__“I hate you,” Tobio groans, tossing his head back into the pillows that surround him._ _

__“No, you don’t,” Shouyou grins back._ _

__From his position above him, Shouyou briefly thinks that Tobio looks like an angel like this, the pillows on his bed curling around him like a depraved little halo._ _

__Although... angels probably don’t fuck like they do._ _

__Shouyou blinks, and the vision is gone, but he’s quick to move things along. He snaps his hips forward, driving Tobio into the mattress with more strength than he intended to. Oops._ _

__“Pretty boy,” Shouyou breathes, “beautiful like this. Sorry for slowing down, sweetheart. I didn’t want you finishing before the main course.”_ _

__Unbridled hunger— one that speaks of far more than lust— swirls in Shouyou’s eyes. Caught in the devastating gravity of his gaze, Tobio honest-to-god whimpers. He feels faint. He knows what this is: Shouyou has used it on him before. It’s just one of a vampire’s many specialty skills, one that has been used to capture prey, to make them docile and suggestible, before delighting in the feast. Shouyou releases the glamour and Tobio’s next breath is one of crisp, clear air._ _

__“I’m going to do it again, love. I’m taking more blood, be ready.”_ _

__Tobio breathes, and he is under._ _

__It feels nice, really. He is a puppet, strung up exclusively for Shouyou’s use. There’s something so freeing in this, in giving his existence over to someone else; Tobio is completely at the other man’s mercy, and Shouyou delivers by making his body _sing_. He’s so lost in his own head, forced there by the glamour, that the bite at his shoulder barely registers. The rush of fire in his veins does, though, and Tobio lets his ecstasy be known, loud and desperate._ _

__Shouyou is so different. Tobio doesn’t know how else to describe it. The shift between Shouyou on the court and Shouyou in the bedroom is downright scary at times: On the court, Shouyou is a ray of sunshine, and he gives his teammates everything they could want. But here, when it’s just them and the light of the moon, Shouyou _takes_. He takes and takes, and Tobio is surprised at how much he is willing— and able— to give._ _

__Exactly how long has Shouyou been sucking at his shoulder?_ _

__“Oh, shit,” Shouyou groans, cock twitching obscenely inside of him, “I probably took too much.”_ _

__“Y-You’re fine,” Tobio stutters through the glamour._ _

__“Oh, how strong. Glamour is hard to break through,” Shouyou muses, looking at him in a way that only an unholy creature of the night can. “Let me give you a couple drops of my blood so you can heal.”_ _

__The blood tastes like ash, but Tobio swallows anyway, and instantly feels better for it. Arousal that had been pooling lazily at the bottom of his stomach flares now, its searing heat demanding. Tobio gives in (to so many things, at this point) and moans again, this time high and breathy._ _

__How needy of him._ _

__Shouyou takes the hint and closes the third bite wound up with his tongue. He pulls out of Tobio, the latter whining, before leaning into the shell of Tobio’s ear and murmuring:_ _

__“Hands and knees, Tobio.”_ _

_Oh, okay_ , Tobio realizes, far too late for the situation he’s currently in. _I won’t be able to walk tomorrow._

__Tobio complies with a telling eagerness._ _

__It’s fine, they don’t have practice in the morning._ _

__...Okay, they’d probably do this even if they did have practice._ _

__The disarming smooth of a calloused palm over Tobio’s ass is all he gets as a warning before Shouyou is _shoving_ himself back inside Tobio, with the grace and power of a— well— monster._ _

__Tobio lets his arms give out, and he is face down, ass up on Shouyou’s bed, clawing at the blankets and the pillows that surround him, the fabric muffling his wails as the shorter man well and truly plows into him._ _

__The sounds they’re making are pornographic to say the _least_._ _

__Somehow, while Tobio hasn’t been paying attention, Shouyou has kept the lube flowing. Each transition has seemed seamless so far, but now that Tobio is paying attention, he can feel the cool sensation of fresh lube added every so often. Shouyou has taken to rubbing hot fingers around Tobio’s stretched rim and if he wasn’t overwhelmed before, he sure is getting there. Each wet slap of Shouyou’s hips sends an electric current up and down Tobio’s spine that makes the tips of his ears blush and the tip of his cock drool._ _

__“Sh-Shouyou,” Tobio’s voice breaks in the middle, “please, let me come. Please, I can’t—!”_ _

__Shouyou stops completely. “Yes, you can.”_ _

___Who the fuck gave you so much power_ , Tobio wonders, whining so loudly at the loss that Shouyou’s neighbors might finally submit a noise complaint._ _

__In Tobio’s defense, the absence of Shouyou’s slick cock fucking into him was brutal. He was just fucking sitting there. The man was a sadist._ _

__“Goddammit, Shouyou,” he says, and the man in question laughs._ _

__“The plan is to wreck you.”_ _

__Tobio cants his head back, “I think—” he pauses to make a noise that's between a groan and a sob— “I think you've wrecked me enough.”_ _

__

__So, the thing about Shouyou is that sometimes, he gets this look in his eyes. It is the most intense look Tobio has ever seen._ _

__Being on the receiving end of that portentous gaze is like peering into the vent of a live volcano— one cannot help but feel compelled to reel back from the wall of apocalyptic heat that bursts out, threatening to destroy, to consume— until there is nothing but ash in its wake. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tobio’s teammate and former rival, was once on the receiving end of that stare, and though it was years ago, the man suffered a full-body shiver. In these rare moments, the power that Shouyou’s countenance holds is only latent in nuclear reactors. Tobio finds it seductive beyond comparison._ _

__

__“I haven’t wrecked you at all,” Shouyou replies, eyes terribly alight with the promise of ruin, “You can still talk.”_ _

__Tobio inhales, exhales, and lets the apocalypse come._ _

* * *

__Sharp _slap, slap, slap_ s fill the room, each punctuated by Tobio’s breathy moans._ _

__“You sound so good, Tobio,” Shouyou grunts, adjusting the angle of Tobio’s hips mid-thrust._ _

__The new placement drives Shouyou’s cock _directly_ into Tobio’s prostate and Tobio _screams_._ _

__“Oh, I think you might like that.”_ _

___Might like that my fucking ass,_ Tobio seethes inwardly, holding no real malice._ _

__“ _Hhaah,_ Shou—”_ _

__“Yes, Tobio? Do you like what I’m doing to you?” Shouyou responds, voice deceptively steady for how good it feels when Tobio clenches around him._ _

__Tobio doesn’t trust his voice. He nods._ _

__Shouyou trails a searing hand up to the top of Tobio’s neck, fingernails raking through the silky black hair at the base of his scalp in steady motions. It’s not unlike how a farmer would till an open field, one pull at a time. Then, Shouyou finds the pressure point, and satisfaction burns through his chest at how Tobio convulses, keening._ _

__“I need you to say it, love.”_ _

__“F- _ffuck, yes, ah—_ yes!” Tobio hisses, interrupted only by his own desperate mewls, “I can’t— I— Shouyou, please let me come, I’m so close, _oh—_ ” Tobio’s mind is somewhat far away just so he can cope with the pleasure. He would never admit it out loud, but this is exactly what he wants._ _

__The drag of Shouyou’s cock against his insides— which have been tender since Shouyou decided to prep him with four-fifths of a whole fist— is the riptide, and Tobio is in deep, drowning blissfully. Each kiss that presses into his skin is another gallon of water in an ocean that Tobio is already at the bottom of. Where the two of them meet, they are a lava flow and a sea, and the sounds they make as they reconcile their fundamental contrasts are entirely their own._ _

__Shouyou swallows Tobio’s moans in an open-mouthed kiss, wet and filthy, licking into Tobio’s mouth. He reciprocates as well as he can._ _

__Fuck, Shouyou is good in bed. Tobio lies down and takes it _enthusiastically.__ _

___Seriously, who let him have this much power?_ _ _

__“I wish you could see how beautiful you look under me,” Shouyou says, voice low and rough, “You look so lewd.”_ _

__Tobio sucks in a breath at the praise. When all is said and done, he knows the answer to the question he keeps asking himself. It’s him. Tobio is the one who gives his lover this much power. In fact, he revels in relinquishing so much of himself— it allows him to take a step back and appreciate Shouyou and all his efforts. Tobio’s mind flickers back to a time where he’d badgered the other man about receiving and inwardly laughs at the depravity of the double entendre he finds himself in._ _

__Punishing, Shouyou pulls his cock almost all the way out, prompting Tobio to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine._ _

__“Focus on me, Tobio. Only me,” Shouyou growls slowly, fucking his hips into Tobio so hard that they both feel the mattress protest. “Come if you want. Keep your eyes on me.”_ _

__Permission given, Tobio obediently rockets to the knife’s edge of orgasming. What a good boy he is._ _

__“Shouyou—!” Tobio cries, searching for something— anything— to hold on to as he loses himself completely. The tension in his body snaps and Tobio's orgasm hits him as a tsunami would, stealing him completely in an instant. Shouyou kindly fucks him through his orgasm, and groans as Tobio’s walls spasm around him. Tobio vaguely registers screaming— is that him?— And then the air in his lungs isn’t quite enough for anything at all. Tobio pants, desperately restoring his air supply._ _

__As Tobio’s mind begins to clear, he notices Shouyou’s hips beginning to stutter. Seizing the moment, Tobio makes one final request of his boyfriend:_ _

__“Shouyou,” He looks up at the man through dark eyelashes, “Come on my face.”_ _

__Tobio looks very pretty like this. Shouyou obliges, pulling out of his boyfriend’s ass and surging forward to paint Tobio’s face with white._ _

* * *

__Shouyou is the first to leave the bed in search of towels to clean both of them up. Tobio groans loudly in complaint, eyes closed, urging him to stay by making grabby hands and pouting. It almost works on him._ _

__“Tobio, we’re disgusting. We need to clean up,” Shouyou tugs at the hand that Tobio has commandeered for himself._ _

__“Noooo,” Tobio replies, letting his boyfriend’s hand go, “Come back right now.”_ _

__“I will, I will.”_ _

__Shouyou does indeed return quickly, with towels wet with warm water. He wipes Tobio down, the taller man leaning into the warmth as it passes rhythmically over his body. It lulls him into a pleasant, compliant state, and he smiles as he almost dozes off._ _

__Shouyou is quick to towel himself clean. He tosses the used towels into the laundry and decides that everything else can wait until tomorrow, hopping into bed with Tobio, who instinctively curls around him. Naked and satisfied, the skin-on-skin contact— the simple comfort of sharing in each other’s presence as closely as possible— is what carries them both into slumber._ _

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello there. funny situation we find ourselves in. thank you for reading! as said in the beginning, this is 120% self-indulgent. please roast me (or just let me know how you liked it). this is actually the longest fic I've ever written! of course it's smut...
> 
> come scream at me on Twitter! ([@ASPHODELLAE](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE))


End file.
